Chocolate shop
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: "Aku mau beli coklat yang biasanya, dengan ukuran besar berbentuk love ya aku mau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang." Pesannya, membuat Jaejoong terasa tertusuk jarum. "Jadi, selama ini aku terlalu PD ya? Coklat-coklat itu bukan untukku. Ah iya, memang aku terlalu bermimpi tinggi, dia terlalu tampan untukmu Kim Jaejoong." Batin Jaejoong sedih. YunJae FF for YunJae day!


Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di sini milik agensi masing-masing

A/N : Anneyong! Untuk merayakan YunJae day, saya mempersembahkan ff geje ini ini untuk kalian~

Warning : OOC, miss typo(krn g sempat edit), alur kecepetan, minim diskripsi

Happy Read!

* * *

Chocolate Shop

Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja yang baru tahun ini lulus SMA dan bekerja di toko coklat milik sahabatnya, Kim Junsu untuk menambah uang sakunya. Sejak ada Jaejoong, Junsu cukup terbantu dan tokonya semakin besar, oleh karena itu Junsu mempercayai Jaejoong untuk menjual coklat-coklatnya di kampus Jaejoong. Itulah penyebab kenapa setiap ada jam kosong, Jaejoong selalu dikerubungi namja dan yeojya yang ingin membeli coklatnya, walau beberapa namja hanya menggodanya seperti saat ini.

"Seperti biasa, coklatnya manis sepertimu, Jaejoongie~" rayu salah seorang namja di sana. Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya baik dan murah senyum hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Membuat seorang namja yang berdandan cupu di pojok sana kesal tak bisa mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah menjadi incarannya dari awal masuk universitas ini. Namja cupu tadi namanya Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya, Yunho itu namja yang tampan, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu berpenampilan begitu di kampus, padahal kalau di tempat lain dia akan bertransformasi menjadi sangat tampan, seperti siang ini.

"Permisi."

"Y—" ucap Jaejoong terpotong melihat betapa tampannya namja yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang ini. "A-Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gugupnya.

"Aku mau membeli coklat."

"Co-coklat yang mana? Si-Silahkan dipilih."

"Aku mau coklat yang kamu suka saja. Kamu suka yang mana?"

"Aku suka yang ini! Yang ini rasanya sangat unik dan tidak terlalu manis, lezat sekali, aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang mau membe— ah maaf aku malah bercerita panjang lebar"

"Tidak masalah, aku mau yang ini." Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan uangnya.

"B-Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ucap Jaejoong membungkus coklat pilihan Yunho. "Ini dia, Kamsahamnida, datang lagi ya." Ucap Jaejoong memberikan coklatnya pada Yunho dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku pasti ke sini lagi." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Dan itulah awal pertemuan mereka. Sejak saat itu pula, Jaejoong selalu menemukan coklat di depan apartemennya dengan setangkai bunga mawar. Coklat itu selalu ada selama Yunho membeli coklat, sehingga Jaejoong cukup percaya diri menyimpulkan bahwa itu dari Yunho, maka ia pun berani mengajak ngobrol Yunho dan mereka pun mulai dekat dan nyaman satu sama lain.

Suatu saat Yunho tidak datang membeli coklat, Jaejoong cukup kecewa, dan Yunho si cupu di kampus juga menghilang. Memang belum ada 1 tahun Jaejoong mengenal Yunho, bahkan setelah mereka cukup dekat Jaejoong hanya tahu namanya, tidak tahu kalau mereka satu kampus, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Jaejoong cukup merasa kehilangan karena sepertinya dia telah jatuh hati pada namja tampan itu.

"Jaejoong, sekarang aku akan mengajarimu membuat coklat. Kemarilah." Panggil Junsu, namun Jaejoong tetap diam. "Jaejoong~?" panggil Junsu lagi.

"A-Ah iya, Junsuie, ada apa?"

"Kau melamun?"

"M-Maaf." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu suka melamun?"

"..."

"Apa karena pelanggan tampan itu tidak datang akhir-akhir ini?"

"I-Itu—"

"Kalau itu ikutlah aku ke dapur, membuat coklat dan membuat berbagai variasi dengan itu cukup menyenangkan, mungkin dapat menghiburmu."

Begitulah Jaejoong mulai bekerja di dapur membantu Junsu membuat coklat, dan Youngmin, sepupu jauh Junsu yang menjaga kasirnya. Sehingga suatu saat ketika Jung Yunho kembali, dia tidak menemukan Jaejoongnya.

"Kamsahamnida, datang lagi."

"Nde. Eum, sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya ke mana namja yang cantik itu sekarang? Seingatku masih sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu dia ada di sini."

"Ah, Jae hyung? Jae hyung sudah naik pangkat(?) jadi dia sudah diajari cara membuat coklat oleh Junsu hyung, kau mau aku memanggilkan dia?" tanya Youngmin.

"Tidak usah, tapi aku harap untuk besok dia yang menjaga kasir."

"Eh? Baiklah. T-Tunggu! Sebelumnya, aku mau tahu namamu."

"Namaku Jung Yunho."

"Jung Yunho? Uwaa! Jadi hyung itu Jung Yunho yang selalu dibicarakan Jae hyung? Ya! Kemana saja kau? Jae hyung mencarimu selama ini, sepertinya dia menyukaimu, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Kamu tidak tahu kalau dia sangat sedih? Dasar namja tidak ber—mph!" cerocos Youngmin terhenti karena Yunho membekap mulutnya.

"Karena itu aku ingin menebusnya. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Soal aku pergi akan kujelaskan nanti, bisa aku minta tolong padamu untuk membantuku mengatur semuanya?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab anggukan oleh Youngmin. "Jadi begini rencananya... pst... pst... pst..."

"Oke hyung, siap! Wah, romantis sekali~ Andaikan aku jadi Jae hyung~"

"Kalau kau yang jadi Jaejoong, aku nggak mau melakukan hal tadi."

"Ya! Maksudku andai aku seperti Jaejoong lalu orang yang kusuka menjadi sepertimu! Bukan aku berharap kamu! Idih! PD banget!"

"Hahaha! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, ne? Youngmin!" ucap Yunho meninggalkan toko coklat itu.

Next day...

"Selamat datang di toko kami, ada yang bisa saya ba—Jung Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong kaget.

"Hai Joongie, maaf aku pergi tanpa kabar."

"Memangnya apa urusannya denganku? Toh kamu bukan siapa-siapaku." Kesal Jaejoong, tapi malah menuai senyum geli dari Yunho.

"Kenapa senyum2?!"

"Aigoo, galak sekali, nanti nggak laku lho tokonya."

"Ck. Iya, maafkan aku. Ada yang bisa dibantu, tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat?"

"Aku mau beli coklat yang biasanya, dengan ukuran besar berbentuk love ya~ aku mau menyatakan cinta pada seseorang." Pesannya, membuat Jaejoong terasa tertusuk jarum.

"Jadi, selama ini aku terlalu PD ya? Coklat-coklat itu bukan untukku. Ah iya, memang aku terlalu bermimpi tinggi, dia terlalu tampan untukmu Kim Jaejoong." Batin Jaejoong.

"Ini uangnya, ambil saja kembaliannya, mana coklatnya~?" tanya Yunho riang

"I-Ini." Ucap Jaejoong menahan air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Terima kasih. Eum, kamu menangis?"

"Nggak. Sudah sana pergi!"

"Tidak bisa, aku nggak bisa mbiarin malaikat secantik ini menangis."

"Dasar playboy! Mau nembak cewek masih nggodain orang, pergi sana! Aku memben— HYAA!" seru Jaejoong kaget karena tiba-tiba mati lampu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar dentingan piano, dan suara sesorang menyanyi.

Seusai lagu, toko tersebut memancarkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu kecil yang bertuliskan YJ.

"Kim Jaejoong, ini untukmu." Ucap Yunho menyerahkan coklat yang ia beli barusan untuk Jaejoong.

"A-Apa maksudnya, k-kamu bukannya mau nyatain cinta ke cewek?" tanya Jaejoong anatara bingung, dan salting.

CTIK! Lampu menyala seperti sedia kala sesuai komando dari Yunho yang menjentikkan tangannya.

"Aku nggak bilang buat cewek'kan?"

"Jadi maksudmu kamu—"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjadi namjachingumu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu, karena kita kenalan belum ada setahun, lalu aku tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal masuk universitas."

"Eh? Memangnya kita satu ka—OMO! Kau Jung Yunho yang itu? Yang cupu dan selalu mencuri-curi pandang padaku?" tanya Jaejoong disusul semburat merah saat menyadari kalimatnya itu penuh dengan rasa PD yang kelewatan.

"Yup. Ternyata kamu menyadari juga."

"Tentu saja. Kenapa di kampus kau berpenampilan begitu? Dan kenapa kau menghilang?"

"Wow, slow boojae. Jadi begini, aku ini mengidap penyakit lever, maka dari itu aku berpenampilan cupu agar tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, sehingga tak akan ada yang sedih saat nanti aku pergi. Aku menghilang 2 bulan ini karena aku mengikuti perawatan di Amerika, dan ternyata aku berhasil sembuh total karena hepatitisku hanya ringan. Saat yakin sembuh akupun memutuskan untuk mencarimu lagi dan menjadikanmu milikku. Tapi, saat hari pertama aku di sini, aku tidak bertemu denganmu, padahal rencananya aku mau beli coklat yang tadi dan langsung memberikannya padamu. Untungnya, Youngmin membantuku, sehingga hari ini semua berjalan lancar."

"Hiks... Pabo Yunho! Kau pikir aku tidak kehilanganmu, eoh? Aku sangat rindu padamu Yun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Nado bogoshipo, BooJae." Ucap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong balik.

~/~

"Jadi sekarang, kalian resmi jadian?" tanya Junsu yang dijawab anggukan mantap nan ceria(?) dari Jaejoong, serta senyuman maut(?) Jung Yuho yang cukup membuat Junsu dan Youngmin terpukau.

"Ya! Jangan lihat Yunho begitu! Dia milikku."

"Ahaha, iya, iya. Santai. Kami nggak akan merebutnya kok." Ucap Junsu dan Youngmin bebarengan.

"Dan lagipula tak ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatianku darimu, boo~" ucap Yunho

"Ah Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. Yunho pun mencium Jaejoong di depan kedua namja manis-Junsu dan Youngmin-, membuat keduanya tersipu malu, karena namja-namja polos ini baru lihat yang begitu(?).

"Y-Ya! Bisa kalian lanjutkan di tempat lain?" protes keduanya

"Hehehe... maaf." Cengir Jaejoong.

"Chukkae hyung/Jae." Koor keduanya.

"Iya, terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong memberi pelukan hangat ke kedua temannya itu.

"Aku mana boo~? Aku juga mau pelukan." Interupsi Yunho.

"Iya, iya Yunnie, sini" Jaejoong pun memeluk Yunho, membuat kedua namja manis tadi sweatdrop.

The End!

* * *

A/N : Wuah pasti jelek banget ya karena keburu-buru? Mian, lappie keburu mati dan aku keburu dicurigai ortu jadi begini deh. Maaf ya! *bow* apakah masih ada yang berkenan memberi review? Well anyway, ini untuk merayakan YunJae day, so meski penuh kecacatan, aku harap kalian masih mau mereview, ne? Jeongmal gomawo *deep bow*

Behind the scene...

Youngmin : Sialan, seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh matiin lampu, sok keren lagi pake njentikkin jari!

Junsu : Sudahlah, biar mereka bahagia *acak-ngacak rambut Youngmin*

Youngmin : I-Iya, hyung. Tapi aku'kan mau begitu juga sama Kwangminnie~ Kenapa malah dibawa-bawa ke ff geje ini?

Junsu : Sabar aja ya~

Kwangmin : Youngie, ternyata kau di sini, aku mencarimu, aku kesepian tahu tanpamu.

Youngmin : Benarkah? Kwangminniie~~~ *peluk*

Junsu : Yak, sepertinya hanya aku yang sendiri nih. Huft! Apa ada yang mau denganku~? *aegyo face*

Really end!


End file.
